Challenges
by Feline Feral
Summary: Short random challenge stories given to me by by friend...check them out and let me know what you think..feel free to issue a challenge if you want to..I'd be glad to attempt it
1. Thinking

Disclaimer: Not mine..don't own them...damn!

Note: This was written for a challenge issued to me by Checkmate (she's on the site...check out her stuff, you'll luv it!). These were the requirements: 300 words, Stargate Sg-1 J/D (yes this is slash...don't like that? Then please hit the back button now.) It must also include a rainstorm, lost floppy disk and a mahogany door. The phrase 'I think, therefore I am' also had to be used. Bonus points if the line is in Greek. Guess what Trica..I got it into Greek..I get bonus points, wahoo, lol Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy the story. Rated: T

Thinking

Lighting streaked through the dark sky peppering it with brief yellow cracks. Sighing Daniel looked up from the artifact brought back by Sg-7. He hated the rain, it was too wet. Starring out the window he watched the water being flung about by the wind. Resisting the urge to look at the clock he returned to the artifact.

"This doesn't make sense. There shouldn't be any Greek on a Mayan artifact." Daniel was so focussed on what he was doing he didn't hear the front door shut or the heavy steps running up the stairs. Not that he would have been able to in the first place with the thick mahogany door to the study shut.

The door creaked as Jack gently pushed it open, not wanting to disturb the rooms occupant quite yet. "You better have eaten today, Daniel." Jack said in his Colonel voice. He got a perverse pleasure from his lover's yelp of surprise. Jack had spoken just before a deafening crack of thunder, talk about perfect timing.

"Gawd Jack, don't do that. I think I ate."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Daniel sighed. "Yes. I found the floppy disk I lost last week while making a sandwich. Don't remember if I actually ate it or not."

Jack rolled his eyes. Daniel'd only looked up from his work once. Walking behind him Jack pointed out one phrase. "What's that mean?"

Daniel starred at the phrase for several seconds. It was huge Greek words: Σκέφτομαι, επομένως είμαι. "It means... I think, therefore I am."

Jack just shook his head. He hadn't actually wanted to know. Daniel finally turned around and looked at Jack. "I think I'm done thinking. Got something else I could do?"

Smiling Jack kissed Daniel. "I think I could come up with something."

The End

Please review and tell me what you think. My muse needs fuel. :)


	2. Sunscreen

Disclaimer: Not mine...don't own them...never will...dang!

A.N: This is another challenge issued by Checkmate. The following were the requirements: Fandom: Stargate Sg-1 Character: Jack/Daniel (this is slash. If you don't like that please run as far and fast as you can now.) Must include: Eggplant Parmesan, bare feet, a mouse living under the kitchen sink, the smell of sunscreen. The line 'I didn't know that was physically possible.' Had to be used. Bonus points if Oscar Wilde is quoted. No word limit.

Sunscreen

Daniel looked up from looked up from his book. Wrinkling his nose in disgust Daniel looked around. He smelt sunscreen; he hated the smell of sunscreen. Putting his book on the table Daniel got up and walked toward the bay door. As he got closer Daniel knew the offending sickly sweet smell was coming from there. The sliding door was open so Daniel began to exit. He ended up almost plowing straight through Jack.

" Whoa, What's the hurry, Danny? You're not trying to leave are you?"

"Gawd no Jack. I just…. ugh where the hell it is coming from?" Daniel leaned closer to Jack and sniffed. "_No, not him. Then where?_"

Jack had a bemused smile on his face. "What I smell bad?"

Daniel gave Jack an exasperated look. "You smell fine. I'm trying to figure out where the sunscreen smell is coming from. I can't stand the smell of this brand."

"Oh, well… you're standing in it Daniel. I accidentally knocked over a bottle Sam left here and I stepped on it.'

Daniel jumped off the wooden patio and back into the house lie it was poisonous. He began wiping his feet on the carpet. Jack laughed at Daniel's antics. "Remind me to see about getting rid of that carpet, huh."

Daniel nodded. "Hey, when did Sam bring sunscreen here?"

Jack laughed. "During the barbecue. She brought it for Cassandra."

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of Cassie…When are her and Janet coming?"

"Soon, actually we should probably start dinner. What are we making again?"

Daniel laughed and both he and Jack walked into the kitchen. "Eggplant parmesan. You'll love it trust me. Wipe that look off your face Jack"

"What look, Danny?" Jack gave him an innocent look but it didn't last very long. "What do you need?"

Daniel paused and looked down at his feet. Wiggling his toes Daniel said. "I need socks, my feet are cold." With that he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Jack followed him into the bedroom and as Daniel sat down on the bed he said. " You can't be serious Daniel. I mean it is not cold in here."

Daniel looked up, pausing with only one sock on. "I'm serious and it may be warm to you but remember I grew up in Egypt and spent a year on Abydos. I am use to really warm temperatures. This is not really warm to me."

Jack had sat down beside Daniel while he was speaking. Jack's hand had inched its way closer and closer to Daniel's sock free foot. Suddenly Jack grabbed Daniel's foot and began tickling him.

Daniel jerked and tried to get away. He was laughing hysterically. "J'ck. St'p. Com'n." Daniel gasped for breath.

With a thud they landed on the floor. Jack howled with laughter as he tickled Daniel's sides. Daniel was in tears as he yelled at Jack. "Come on. We have stuff to do before they get here." Jack finally stopped.

Daniel gasped for breath still laughing. They just stayed in the position they were for awhile. Suddenly they heard laughter from the bedroom door.

Jerking toward the door Daniel and Jacks saw Sam Carter laughing. "I didn't know that was physically possible, guys." Sam said as Jack untangled himself from a beat red Daniel.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" Jack asked once he'd managed to stand.

Sam looked down at the still blushing Daniel. "Daniel asked if I could drop of some Parmesan since I was going this way."

"Oh and you just decided to waltz right in." Jack said amused.

"Well, I uh...hhh-heard screaming sir." Sam stammered.

Daniel who had finally recovered laughed. 'Don't worry about it Sam. I mean it's not like you caught us in the act or something." Sam blushed a lovely shaded of pink.

Surprisingly it was Jack who decided it was time to rescue Sam. "Why don't we all go downstairs and have a drink?"

Sam smiled. "I think that would be great." She followed Jack out of the bedroom while Daniel put his other sock on.

When he joined them downstairs Jack was laughing hysterically again. "What's going on?" He asked.

Sam answered because Jack was still laughing too hard. "He asked if I want to join you guys for dinner."

Daniel was confused. "And that's funny how?"

Jack finally composed himself enough to speak. "She said no and when I asked her why she said she had business to attend to."

Sam smiled. "Oh, I have business alright. I have to evict a mouse that has taken residence under my kitchen sink."

Daniel smiled. "Maybe you should let them be…you know that whole… 'Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much'…thing."

Sam looked at Daniel like he was nuts. "Are you feeling alright? Where in the world did you come up with that saying?"

'I feel fine Sam. That quote is by Oscar Wilde."

Sam's mouth formed an 'o' shape like something had just dawned on her. "I see, you know what? I'm going to go now."

Jack who had been quite for the last several minutes just nodded his head. "Let me show you to the door. Thanks for brining the cheese."

"No problem sir." With that Sam was gone. Jack turned and walked into the living room where Daniel had taken a seat.

"Where the hell did that come from? I mean that quote had more to do with you than Carter's mouse. I mean who is constantly forgiving the Goa'uld? You were starting to scare me Danny…. What the hell is so funny?"

Daniel continued to snicker. "Nothing Jack. I just wanted her to leave."

"Why?"

Daniel got off the couch and walked up to Jack. Kissing him Daniel said. "Because she interrupted something I would much rather we finish."

Jack laughed. "You know. I like the way you think but we do have company coming soon."

"So." Daniel kissed Jack again running his hands up Jack's back. Jack broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too much.

_"So Daniel like the risk of getting caught, even after we almost were. This could make thing interesting" _That was Jack's last coherent thought until Janet and Cassie showed up…maybe even later.

A.N: Well it's over. If you made it this far let me know what you think. Drop me a review.


End file.
